The Day That Confused Everyone
by horseluver657
Summary: I hate my title. I might think of something else but...oh well. This is supposed to be funny, and confusing, so, yeah. Hope you like it! BTW I edited other chapters. Maybe I added stuff too. *smirk*
1. Chapter 1

_**It's me again! And I'm trying (trying being the keyword) to write something funny. I'm hoping that you guys like it. So, review if you like. **_

_**Disclaimer: Not owning anything...yet... . , **_

_**The Day that Confused Everyone**_

_**Edit: Edited some crap  
**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The black haired boy yawned as he slowly got up from his bed. Rubbing the back of his head sleepily, he went to his closet and pulled out his red shirt and blue pants. He was making his way to the bathroom to change, when he heard a chorus of screaming coming from the command center. Wasting no time, he dropped his clothes and barged through the door and raced down his tube.

When he arrived at the command center he was surprised to see Otto, Gibson, and Sprx screaming bloody murder.

"What's going on!!??" he yelled, getting them to turn their frantic eyes towards him after they stoped their screaming.

"Look at our fur!!" Gibson yelled. Wait…Gibson?

"Uh…Gibson? Why do you sound like Otto?" Chiro asked, confused.

"Because I'm Otto!!" Gibson…er…Otto yelled back.

"What…"

"We don't know." 'Sprx' yelled as well answering his unsaid question.

"Gibson?!" Chiro yelled surprised.

"Yes, and that's Sprx." Sprx….uh…Gibson shouted, pointing at the green monkey we used to know as Sprx.

"Ok…this is strange…"

Just then Nova came down from her tube, oblivious to what was going on.

"Hey Sprx." She greeted as she walked past the red monkey, known now as Gibson.

"I'm not Sprx." Gibson replied, folding his arms across his chest.

Nova turned around abruptly. "Excuse me?"

"I'm Sprx."

"Gibson?"

"No, Sprx."

"But you're blue."

"That's Gibson."

"BUT HE'S RED!!"

"I'm blue!!"

"Otto?"

"Where?!"

"Yeah, that's Otto."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Would someone please explain?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Who?"

"Hi!"

"…ok…"

"I'm confused."

"Figures you are Otto."

"Ok, that's it."

Poor Chiro stared in confusion at the monkeys as they argued. Decided that he should go get Antauri, he slowly backed away and shot up his tube.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you people for reviewing!! You are all so kind!!!!!! This is chapter 2!!!!!!**_

_**Edit: Edited some crap.  
**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The black haired boy snickered to himself as the orange tube elevator carried him up to the bedroom quarters. Now that he was away from he different colored threesome he wasn't worried about expressing how he felt about how they looked.

Still, he had to find out what happened to them, and he couldn't help but think that maybe Antauri was behind it….but he blocked out that thought. Come on, it's ANTAURI we are talking about here.

He stopped snickering to himself when he reached his destination. He stepped out of his tube and made his way towards the silver monkey's room.

It was when he was almost there did he hear a shrill scream echo from inside.

"Antauri!" he yelled as he literally broke through the door. He'll have Otto fix that later.

"An…tauri?" He asked uncertainly when he saw a pink monkey in the place of where he thought the silver monkey would be.

Yes, the evil author had made it so our beloved Silver monkey…is now our beloved _pink _monkey. Anyway...

Antauri turned to him, trying to keep his panic hidden.

"Chiro, do you have any idea on how I have suddenly become…pink?" Antauri asked, trying to keep his calm exterior because if he didn't, the evil author would be run down by an angry mob of "NO OOC" people. Although the auther would be running over herself as well because she doesn't like it either. Then why is she writing this story? Simply because, boredom kill.

….What were we talking about again? Oh right. Antauri turning pink and stuff…almost forgot. Ok, the author is done being annoying. Stop reading this part. Are you still reading this? That's it! Yeah you better fade back! When the author gets her hands on you.....

Chiro's sapphire eyes turned away from the ceiling when the evil author began to rant about how dead the readers were for continuing to read the paragraph.

Antauri, whose attention also was turned away from the ceiling, began to try and wipe the pink paint off his once shiny body.

"That's really weird…" Chiro began, "Gibson, Sprx, and Otto's colors got switched and now your pink… I wonder if anything will happen to-"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" a high pitched scream rang out through the box like robot.

Speaking of Nova.

Antauri and Chiro dashed out the door to where the screaming was coming from. Nova's room. But seriously, poor Chiro's ears where beginning to hurt from all the screaming. I didn't even have time to get dressed yet!!!

When they reached the yellow monkey's room, they saw the different color triplets coming over the other way as well. They all stopped in front of the room and the three miss colored monkeys looked quite strangely at the Pink monkey. ((ha-ha, pink…))

"Antauri…?" Gibson…er…Otto asked curiously.

"Yes, it's me Gibson. But why do you sound like Otto?" Antauri asked.

"We'll explain later." Everyone answered in unison.

They opened the door to Nova's room and gasped.

((Hmm….should I leave you at this horrible cliffhanger?

….yes, I will. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **cough cough**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sniffle You people are so kind!! I did this one faster then I thought I would. Maybe I shouldn't have made it so quickly but I know how much readers can get impatient sometimes so I thought, "What the heck…"_**

**_Edit: Edited some crap.  
_**

_**Chapter 3**_

They opened the door to find Nova in the middle of the room, totally going ballistic! But the thing that made them gasp was…that…she was….

"Plaid?!" Everyone asked in unison. Yes, it's true. The evil author has turned Nova… plaid…..

"What happened Nova?" Chiro asked, being the first to get over the shock of seeing their favorite female now looking like someone from Ireland or something from that weird planet, Earth.

"I don't know. After I got too confused about Sprx, Otto and Gibson down in the command center I went up to my room. When I got up there I looked in the mirror and saw that I'm plaid!" Nova explained.

"Hmm…strange."

"RUN WHILE YOU CAN CHIRO!!!" Everyone gave Otto strange looks. "What? All of us have been re-colored. I wonder if Chiro mig-"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Chiro cut him off and quickly dashed out of the room screaming like a manic.

Of course, the evil author wouldn't le- wait a second….where did he go!! Uh….ladies and gentlemen, the author has lost the boy hero.

_**WE ARE HAVING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! PLEAS GO AND HAVE A POTTY BREAK! **_

Alright, the author found him. He's hiding in his room.

"I think I'm safe now…" Chiro said quietly to himself as he got out of his hiding place. Sighing in relief, he casually walked in the direction of arguing and slight screaming that he was sure was coming from his monkeys that were probably trying to figure this strange situation out.

As he walked though, he couldn't help but pass by a mirror. He looked and he nearly screamed. He…he….was perfectly normal. The blacked haired boy sighed in relief and continued on his way.

_Wow, that was boring. _The evil author thought to herself.

Soon Chiro was right in front of the miss-colored monkeys. Of course, he couldn't help but snicker. A pink Antauri, a plaid Nova, and three miss-matched monkeys. I doubted that if they didn't get back to normal soon their enemies would never take them seriously again.

_Although… _Chiro thought to himself, _they could make them laugh to death…_

Speaking of enemies….a crash was heard outside of the Robot.

**_Holy Shuggazoom! That was short. Sorry about that. I'm hoping all the others will be longer then this one…. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, it has been….9 days since I last updated. I'm guessing that you all would like another chapter huh? **_

_**Oh, and Cat. Thanks for the wonderful idea for Chiro's hair. I forgot that he had hair that I could dye. Aren't I smart? XD Anyway…..**_

_** Edit: Edited some crap  
**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Oh no…" The monkeys groaned. They all quickly ran to the command room where, much to their dismay, they saw on the screens….a giant ONE EYED ONE HORNED FLYING PURPLE PEOPLE EATER!!!

Actually a giant fruit monster (they could probably just eat.) that was made out of poisonous fruit! (Never mind…) was attacking the robot. But the worst part was it was controlled by…. ((Hmm…Should I set this story in Season 3 or Season 4?)) It was controlled by Mandarin. ((I guess that answers my question. Actually, I think we all saw that one coming.**))**

"Oh no…" The monkeys groaned again.

"At least we can confuse them!" Otto yelled, or is it Gibson?(( Darnit! I can't remember anymore…great. I have officially succeeded in confusing myself.))

"That's true." Sprx….Gibson… agreed.

"Alright then, MONKEY'S MOBILIZE!!!" Chiro ordered.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 Go!" The now _plaid _Nova announced.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 Go!" Otto cried out. (I'm sure it's Otto because he controls FCC5. Unless they are trying to confuse me by going to their on color's. You know, like Otto going to FR4 or something…speaking of which.)

"Fist Rocket 4 Go!" Gibson yelled out.

"Fist Rocket 3 Go!" Sprx exclaimed.

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 Go!" The pink monkey announced.

"Torso Tank Driver 1 Go!" Chiro cried, unaware that there was something wrong with his head.

"Super"

"Robot"

"Monkey"

"Team"

"Hyperforce"

"GO!!!"

((You guys should know who says it.))

Suddenly snickering came from each one of the monkey's posts.

"What?" Chiro asked, clearly confused.

"Hey, kid. I think you should take a look at yourself." Gibson…or Sprx. I DON'T KNOW!! THAT MONKEY JUST SAID IT OK!?

Chiro looked at one of the shiny ((Shiny….)) platforms on his control panel and gasped.

His beautiful black hair…it…it's,

"TIE DYE!?!?!?!!?" Chiro screamed, touching his hair sadly.

He didn't get a chance to say anything else when Mandarin's fruit creature suddenly attacked, sending the box like Robot back a few feet.

"Alright team," Chiro commanded, getting his cool back, "Let's get him. FIRE FINGER MISSALS!"

"Got it, kid." Sprx nodded, pushing one of the buttons so that multiple explosives shot out of the fingers of the Fist Rocket and hit the monster straight in the head, making it die instantly.

"That was easy…" Chiro commented.

"I didn't feel like writing a big battle for this guy." A voice said over them, making them all look up and look around.

Meanwhile, an orange monkey silently sneaked into the Robot, completely oblivious to what had happened to them.

**_I'm taking suggestions on how Mandarin should react to seeing the team, so if you have any funny ideas on how he would react, this is a good time to share. Review please! Because it makes me happy.  _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can you believe it? I totally updated!!!! XDD **

**Edit: I edited some stuff.  
**

**Chapter 5!!!!!!**

The evil orange monkey laughed evilly as he crashed a hole through the robot's foot. _'I'll have to have Otto fix that later…' _He thought to himself. Then blinked when he realized what he just said. _'Wait…' _

He shrugged and continued through the hole and after awhile arrived in the control panel. He then decided that this would be a perfect time to laugh evilly and completely blow his cover that he was trying to keep a secret. Of course, the… "currently color challenged" Hyperforce heard the completely cliché evil laughter and took their elevators down the command room.

"Mandarin?!" They all yelled at once, because everyone _loves it _when people point out the obvious in stories.

"YES! IT IS ME!!!! FEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mandarin yelled, pointing at them with a spastic finger and twitching slightly.

Chiro, who was slightly closer to the orange monkey, backed up slowly and hid behind Gibson……….or was it Otto? Oh no, not this again!

Mandarin suddenly sobered down enough to notice that his arch rivals were looking different. Except for Gibson, Otto, and Sprx because he had no idea that they were in different colors…. Or something like that.

He blinked for a second, rubbed his eyes experimentally and looked at them again.

Nope, they still looked like that.

"I really need to stop eating hot sauce before bed." He muttered.

"Is it Tabasco?" Someone asked.

"What?" Mandarin asked, looking around. "No it's actually a really nice hot sauce imported from Mexico. Whatever that is."

The hyperforce twitched.

After a few minutes of Mandarin laughing at their expense, the Hyperforce yelling at him with cheesy dialogue and some cups of Orange juice later, we find our hero's and their enemy….sitting in chair drinking tea? What? Didn't they have orange juice a second ago? The taste must be terrible!

"Sooo…how's being evil going for you?" Chiro asked casually.

"Eh. It's alright. Considering that I have a pretty bad pay check and no dental plan!" Mandarin yelled dramatically.

"Psst…guys, you're kind of on!!" The evil author said, annoyed.

"Huh? Are we on?" The Hyperforce (and Mandy) quickly jumped up and took their places on either side of the room.

"Now Hyperforce! Prepare to die!" Mandarin said in a choppy manor, and for some reason his mouth didn't move in synch with his words.

"No! You have disgraced my family! And for that, you must die!" Chiro yelled back at him, his mouth also not moving correctly with the words.

"AHHH!!!" Mandarin yelled as he jumped into the air with his sword of DOOM!

"AHHH!!!" Chiro yelled as well as he jumped in the air with his fist's ready.

"AHH!!!"

"AHHH!!"

"AHH!!!"

"AHH-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!" Nova yelled suddenly.

Chiro sweatdropped and hit Mandarin across the face.

Mandarin fell to the ground, but he immediately jumped up again. "That's it! Let's finish this!" Chiro nodded and they both got into fighting positions. For some reason, Mortal combat began playing in the backround. They both looked around for a second before shrugging it off. Immediately Chiro began to punch in front of him while Mandarin got on his back sort a and began to try and kick Chiro's legs. The only problem was that they weren't very close to each other.

Meanwhile the other's were eating Popcorn and watching the "thrilling" fight in front of them.

"Yeah Chiro go get 'em!" Otto…Sprx cheered.

Back to the fight, Chiro suddenly got tired of this crap and just kicked Mandarin in the chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mandarin cried out in pain, curling up into a fetal position. "AHHHH!!!! ….That hurt." He whimpered pathetically. Chiro looked at him strangely for a second before walking back over to his team. Yes! Chiro's Tie dye hair gives him super strength!

After Mandarin composed himself and stood up, the monkey team began laughing.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, pissed off from his not-so-graceful defeat. They just pointed in laughed.

Mandarin turned and looked at himself in something shiny (Shiny) and was horrified at what he saw.

The orange monkey was suddenly turned purple and he had a pink frilly tutu around his waist and horribly put on make-up that _wasn't _his color at _all_.

Al though he had to admit, he looked darn good in a Tutu.

But still. He twitched for a second, before running around screaming. The monkey team watched with amusement for awhile, before Chiro got bored and tripped him when he came over to them so that he fell flat on his face and was knocked unconscious.

The Defaced Hyperforce stared at him for awhile before Otto……..Gibson!?! cough Broke the silence. "So, who wants a cookie?"

Muttered agreement of "Yeah, I couldn't totally go for a cookie right now" and "COOKIES!" went around the group as they went to be transported to the kitchen and left the twitching Monkey on the ground.

**TBC……. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely children! I have decided to update this completely silly story. Like the summary said I did the editing in the other chapters. Some stuff was annoying me. *smile* **

**Chapter 6 (Final Chapter)**

There was an old man from Peru

Who dreamt he was eating his shoe.

He awoke in a fright

In the middle of the night

And found it was perfectly true.

Good thing that had nothing to do with the story. As Mandarin the Pretty Ballerina had a seizure in the corner of the robot, the hyperforce huddled together in the other corner to plan…something. Probably something to do with their predicament.

"Okay, you distract that unicorn, and I'll jump in and wrestle…"

Nevermind.

"Brilliant Gibson! No wonder you're the genius of the group." Sprx/Otto said. He obviously wasn't Gibson considering he was talking to Gibson. How's _that _for logic.

Chiro suddenly waved his hands. "Okay, but before we go do…uh…_that, _we have to figure out what we're going to do about this problem we have. We can't stay like this forever.

They thought for hours and hours. And hours. Then a few more minutes before staying another few hours. They then decided to play Checkers. After a few hours of Checkers bad sportsmanship began to show in the disgruntled team.

"NO! YOUR CHECKER IS TOUCHING _MY _CHECKER! THAT'S A FOUL!" Otto/Sprx/Gibson yelled angrily. Obviously the author still couldn't tell them apart.

Just then, the red one that was probably Otto placed his king on top of one of Sprx/Gibson's pieces and said, "TOUCHDOWN!"

That's when the mental images of Otto the Football Player came up.

……

After recovering from their stupor, Antauri calmly reminded his ignorant team what they were supposed to be doing. Mandarin was off dancing in a play of Romeo and Juliet. Just immmaagginnne the chaos there. Especially since it's not even a ballet.

Suddenly, Nova was struck with inspiration. "I have an idea guys, let's go wash it off!"

"I never thought of that!" Gibson who was probably Sprx but maybe Otto too yelled.

"Brilliant Nova! Simply brilliant." Antauri praised.

"I CALL IT FIRST!" Chiro yelled, running towards the elevators. Thus began the war of the shower.

When everyone somehow made it up to the shower, after tripping over each other a few thousand times, they opened the door and were shocked and horrified at what they saw.

Mr. Jeepers. Was. Taking a shower.

The hyperforce screamed and ran out of the room.

And Mr. Jeepers just sat there, staring after them, with his tiny black beady eyes. Watching, always watching, even when water rolls into his eyes.

**Wasn't that a wonderful ending? Yes, yes it was. :D And now, go read my other story. XDDDD Because it's a heck of a lot more interesting then this piece of crap. XDD**


End file.
